Haven't thought of a good title
by genericname6
Summary: My first submission. This is just the beginning of the story and I'm looking for feedback as to whether I should keep writing. Please review.


"Pika?" Pikachu's ears twitched, picking up a faint noise coming from across the field he was laying in. "Pika!" It was Link. Pikachu bounded over and lept up onto Link's shoulder. "Pik" he exclaimed happily.

"Hello Pikachu" Link smiled. "There's a brawl happening soon, want to come see it?" He nodded eagerly. He liked doing things with Link. "Mind if Zelda comes along?"

"Pi-ka-chu"

"Alright then" Link rubbed Pikachu's head and the small mouse squeaked happily.

Link settled into a chair, Pikachu on his lap. Zelda sat down next to him and looked at the yellow mouse. Pikachu noticed her and rolled over, she smiled. "The match is going to be between Fox and Samus" Link explained "Both are veterans, this should be a good fight". Zelda frowned slightly, she felt a little left out. Link and Pikachu were both veterans as well. She knew this shouldn't bother her, and it usually didn't. But today for some reason... The announcers voice rang out over the ring. **3... 2... 1... GO! **Neither Fox nor Samus moved, waiting. Fox began first, trying to get some damage on her with his blaster before she could approach. She jumped up to avoid him but he had predicted this, and leapt up at the same time. What he had not predicted however, was that should would use her electric chain to hit him in the air. They both landed and she began charging up a ball of energy. He ran toward her and she fired it. Fox activated his reflector but Samus managed to dodge the returning orb. The fighting went by like this for some time until Fox finally was able to land a smash near the end of the stage. **GAME! **"Pika!" Pikachu cried out. He had wanted Samus to win.

"It's ok" said Link "Fox is pretty tough". They stayed a little longer speaking with some of the other veterans, while Pikachu talked to Lucario. Again, Zelda felt slightly annoyed, but brushed it off. As they were leaving, they saw Samus cringing away from Captain Falcon. He was standing very near her and saying things like "YOUR HAIR SMELLS REALLY NICE" and "HE ONLY WON BECAUSE HE HAD A REFLECTOR" and waving his arms around. Pikachu spied a brown box sitting oddly out of place, not far from where Samus was being attacked. Zelda laughed when she saw it.

"Damn" thought Snake, "How could they have seen me? I was hidden in my box"

Red strode across the top of spear pillar. He had seen a Lucario here one time and wanted to catch it. He wondered if he could find it here again.

"Puff!" Red looked up to see Jigglypuff bouncing happily as it stared off into the distance.

"Go Squirtle!" Red yelled. Jigglypuff turned around, surprise lingering on its face only for a moment.

"A Jigglypuff wasn't exactly what I was looking for" thought Red, "but there's no harm in catching a Pokemon." Both Squirtle and Jigglypuff were excellent aerial fighters. Jigglypuff seemed to have the upper hand though and Red decided to give Ivysaur a try. Jigglypuff was no match for a fresh Pokemon. "Saur!" Ivysaur smashed his head against Jigglypuff and the round Pokemon collapsed. Red pulled out a pokeball. He threw it, but it collided with an aura sphere inches from Jigglypuff "Ready Ivysaur?" Red's body tensed with excitement. Lucario. "Use razor leaf!" Lucario backflipped gracefully above the attack. "Now Ivysaur" said he "use bullet seed". Lucario was in the perfect position to get hit. Ivysaur went flying. "What the?" thought Red, and before he had a chance to issue another command Lucario had used force palm, and Ivysaur was defeated. Charizard was his only remaining Pokemon. "Charizard, use flamethrower". Lucario lept backwards but could not avoid being singed by the flames. He charged up an Aura Sphere, but Charizard moved with surprising alacrity and Lucario was sent flying.

Mario and Luigi were sparring. Luigi had the upper hand at the moment, but Mario had less % than him total. "How am I supposed to get past those fireballs?" Luigi groaned, "And if by some chance I do manage to get past them he just flips me around with his cape and sends me flying." Eventually Luigi lost his advantage and went on to get pounded.

"You're not fighting like you usually do, bro" said Mario. Luigi took of his hat and said nothing. He wasn't angry, or acting petty, he was thinking.

"Wait" he thought to himself, "Why was I complaining while I had the upper hand?" He frowned, "And how did I get that advantage in the first place." He thought back to the battle. All he did was take enough fireballs to get close, and then use his cyclone attack. Once he was at close range, Mario couldn't use his fireballs. "But what about his cape?" He frowned again, "Right, I had stayed out of its range. It does have a pretty short range."

"Bro?"

"Let's spar again, Mario."

"Are you sure? You don't want to rest a bit first."

"I'm ready."

"Well, alright."

Charizard collapsed. Lucario sat down, tired, he probably couldn't take another pokemon. Frustrated at his loss, Red threw a Pokèball. Lucario deflected it easily. Red pulled his cap down over his face, and walked slowly away.

"C'mon, were gonna be late" Falco said impatiently.

"Hold on a moment will ya'?" Replied Fox. Wolf looked at them from across the hall.

"Fools" he said quietly.

"What was that, dog?" Falco's glare was sharp. Wolf sneered at him and left.

"You're too slo-ow!" Yelled sonic. "You're too slo-ow, You're too slo-ow." Ness and Lucas came up upon sonic, taunting at snake.

"Sonic, stop." Said Snake

"You're too slo-ow." Snake walked up to Sonic and placed a mine on his forehead. "What the-"

"Now!"

Sonic vanished as a point of light in the distance. Ness and Lucas laughed. "Are you two going to see the match between Marth and Ike?" Snake asked.

"Yes" said Nes. While Lucas stood behind him and peeked out shyly.

"We should get going then." Snake left without another word. Nes and Lucas followed him.


End file.
